


first kiss, baby steps

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, tenma's only in it for a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: yuki and taichi kiss for the first time....





	first kiss, baby steps

**Author's Note:**

> theres only 2 fics in this ship tag and ive written one of them so heres More

“Are you almost done, Taichi?”  
“Mm...” 

It had to be late into the night now — Tenma was snoring on his bed, and Yuki and Taichi were pressed together, shoulder to shoulder on the bed. Taichi glanced at the clock -- about 12am now...they'd been working for hours.

“Well?”  
“Almost.” 

They were sewing outfits for Winter Troupe’s play, and it was an all night job, as per usual. Taichi ran a hand through his hair, sighing a little as he undid his stitches. 

“Why are you undoing those?” Yuki asked, taking the fabric from him. “They...look good. I guess.”  
“Oh...?” Taichi gave Yuki a lopsided smile that did nothing to help with the beating in his heart. “Thanks...I’m slowly getting better with your help!”

Yuki flicked his forehead, and Taichi whined, holding it. 

“Quiet. If we wake crappy actor up, he’ll complain tomorrow for sure.” Yuki said, sighing a little.   
“Sorry,” Taichi replied, holding his forehead. “Owww...”  
“Let me see. I didn’t flick you that hard.”

Yuki poked his needle into the pincushion, and cupped Taichi’s face, leaning in to look at his forehead. 

“Y-Yu — ?!”  
“Shhh.”

Thankfully, it wasn’t too red. It seemed pretty okay — Yuki didn’t know what Taichi was complaining about. 

“Yuki — “  
“I said, shhh.”

But really, had he flicked him too hard? Was he seriously in pain?

“Yuki.”

As Taichi spoke, Yuki’s eyes flickered to his, only just noticing how close he’d gotten to him. He wasn’t bothered too much by it, though — he was used to being this close to people anyway. 

“What?” he asked. “Nervous?”  
“N-No, I — “ Taichi seemed at a loss for words. “Um...how is it...?”

Fuck. Taichi was seriously cute. Who blushed like that after when someone got so close? 

“You really are like a little doggie, huh.” Yuki asked, and Taichi turned even redder than his hair.  
“Wha — ?”

Yuki leaned in, pecking his lips gently, and Taichi couldn’t help his yelp, jumping and then immediately proceeding to fall out of the bed. 

“Oi,” Tenma murmured, groggy. “Be quiet.”  
“S-Sorry — !?” Taichi said, hand over his mouth as he stared at Yuki.   
“Come back here. I think you’re not gonna get anymore work done tonight.” Yuki replied. “Come on. Taichi.”  
“Wh — “  
“...Get into bed.”

Taichi stared at him for a little longer, before moving, making sure the fabric he was sewing was neatly set aside. He met his eyes again, before quietly moving to get under the covers. Yuki made sure to tie a knot on the thread he was working on, and set the work aside, flicking the light off before climbing into bed next to Taichi. 

“...Yuki,” Taichi whispered.   
“Mm?”  
“What was that, just now...?”  
“What, when I ki — “  
“Shh — “ Yuki could practically feel Taichi’s blush. “...mmhm. Yeah. When you...kissed me.”  
“So you can say it and I can’t?”  
“Yuki...”  
“Okay, okay. What about it?”  
“Do you...” Taichi paused to consider his words. “...I mean...um. Can you — again...?”  
"Eh...?"

Taichi glanced away immediately, turning to bury his face into Yuki's pillow. It was dumb, why would he --

Yuki tugged at his shirt, waiting for him to turn, before leaning forward to press their lips together again, just as gentle as the last time. This time, Taichi didn't pull away, instead leaning a little bit more into it. It didn't last long -- Yuki wasn't really sure about this kissing thing, but this was probably how it worked, right?

"...there," Yuki said, voice quiet. "How's that...?"  
"Good," Taichi mumbled, smiling. "...then...um...goodnight, Yuki..."  
"Mm....good night, Taichi. Sleep well."

Thankfully, as Taichi turned away to presumably hide his own blush, he didn't see Yuki's spreading over his face, increasing as he reached behind to hold his hand -- which surprisingly, Yuki didn't mind -- this time.


End file.
